


Open Wide

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Drabble, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Push and Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720261) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



Teddy closed his eyes, tipped back his head, and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Someone groaned but that was the only sound save three hands stroking three hard cocks.

"You're close, Al, go ahead," Scorpius said, breathless.

"Fuck," Al gritted out then made a noise in his throat moments before Teddy felt the first drops of come on his tongue. Most went in his mouth but some ran down his cheek.

"Move," James said—to Al apparently—and then he, too, was coming in Teddy's mouth.

"Go on, Scorpius, fill him up."

And Teddy swallowed it all. 


End file.
